


Team Work

by orangebarmy



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Crime Fighting, Gen, Injury, Rating: PG13, TMNT, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8521831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangebarmy/pseuds/orangebarmy
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own TMNTSummary: As a team or an individual they get the job doneRating: PG-13Warning: Includes Ninja's Fighting
Note: Wow I finally wrote a story!!!!





	

They were outnumbered. On a rooftop in an abandoned industrial estate. Stopping the Foot Clan Ninja from doing whatever it was they planned on doing that night.

Not an usual situation for the four mutated turtles, in fact none of them could remember a fight topside where they had been in the majority. That of course didn’t bother them, they instead revelled in the idea of a true challenge.

Years of working together made working as a team or as individuals second nature. The four of them seamlessly transitioned from one form of fighting to another with hardly a word of warning.

That was why when Raph came out of his spin kick his cry of “Leo” was almost lost in the dull crunch as the leader’s shell smacked into side wall of the rooftop. He was moving forward towards his brother even as his foot touched down on the rooftop to balance himself after the spin kick.

Donnie and Mikey didn’t flinch from where they were holding off several Foot ninja, trusting Raph to go to their sibling’s need. The emerald green turtle sped across the rooftop to his prone leader, shouting loudly threats of dismemberment and worse if they didn’t get their hands off his brother. The ninja’s surrounding Leo grabbed the forest green turtle’s limbs and tossed him over the edge of the abandoned building’s rooftop.

Raph’s muscular arms shot out to the side circling around the two ninja’s necks before his muscles bunched bringing the two ninja’s heads together with a crunch to rival the sound of Leo’s shell against the wall.

Letting the two unconscious forms drop at his feet, Raph leaned over the edge of the building searching for his fallen brother, the Sais in his hand catching the brick work and creating some menacing sparks.

Leo momentum from the throw had taken him across to the lower rooftop of the building opposite, where he seemed to have skidded across the weak roof surface before the weight of his mutated form had caused a segment of the decaying roofing material to give way.

From his position Raph could just make out his leader’s limp form, but he knew he wasn’t knowledgeable enough on structural and material tensions to know whether it was safe to pursue Leo. Taking on the mantle of leader from his currently fallen sibling, Raph did what all good leaders should know to do; he delegated.

“Donnie assessment!” Raph barked

Spinning around even as he spoke, Raph took the necessary steps towards his purple banded brother, leap frogging the Bo wielding turtle to take on his enemies, so his purple clad sibling would be free to assess Leo’s rescue. Donnie back peddled quickly to the edge of the rooftop and ran his sharp eyes over the devastation below.

“Assessment!” Raph grunted after a few minutes of silence, as he shell smacked the group of ninja.

“Ground is unstable and beam thin, best bet . . Mikey,” Donnie replied turning his attention back to his conscious family.

The orange banded turtle whooped moon walking away from his enemies to come beside Donatello.

“What is the dealio?” the prankster asked.

Raph leapt the difference to land heavily on the approaching enemy who were seemingly intent on the impaling the genius and prankster. He slipped his Sais back into his belt as he stalked towards his brothers.

“Head in the game shell heads! Mikey get Leo, nothing stupid no heroics, get in and get him out. Donnie and I will deal with these idiots,” Raph ordered giving the two slightly less built turtles a sharp smack across the back of their head.

The nun chuck wielder snapped to attention giving Raph a sharp salute, a “Yes, Sir!” along with a cheeky grin. The red banded turtle rolled his eyes but smacked his hand centrally on Mikey’s plastron pushing the proclaimed youngest off the side of the building.

“That wasn’t nice, I’m telling Leo you’re a meanie leader!” Mikey shouted as he landed nimbly on his feet.

Raph grinned at Donnie before holding out his hands. The olive-green turtle grasped his slightly larger in build sibling’s hands bracing himself for the sudden spin and throw into the midst of the gathering enemy.

A quick glance down and Raph was pleased to see Mikey making his way down towards the hole in the rooftop, the sea green turtles steps nimble and light despite his heavy musculature. Knowing Mikey had retrieving Leo under control Raph turned his attention back to fight. Rolling his shoulders, he grinned as he watched Donnie drop onto his hands and knees.

“Who needs Cirque Du Soleil?” Raph muttered remembering April’s awe the previous evening after having returned from one of their events.

Running at his brother he planted his foot firmly on the genius turtle’s carapace, using it as a lift off into a flying tackle taking out half the enemy grouping around them before they even knew what happened.

Olive and emerald green skin flashes in between black were the only signal where the two mutant ninjas were.

“RAPH!”

The emerald green turtle spun around at the shout from his younger brother, the handle of one of his weapons coming down on the crown of the closest Foot Ninja’s head. He felt rather than saw Donnie’s Bo staff swing taking out the nearest ninja clearing a path for Raph back to the edge of the rooftop.

Sais slipping back into his belt without a second thought allowed the emerald green turtle to grasp the edge of the sidewall, eyes instantly located his younger brother who was supporting an unsteady Leo at the edge of the crumbling lower rooftop.

“Leo decided he didn’t like green so he added a bit of red,” Mikey explained nodding his head towards Leo’s gashed head.

“Sorry Leo red’s my colour,” Raph shouted back. “Two minutes Mikey, Donnie’s still playing.”

Mikey grinned and gave a thumbs up as best he could. Turning back Raph grinned seeing Donnie literally dancing his way around the Foot Ninja, his Bo staff spinning and darting out with absolute precision.

“D, as much as it grieves me to say this play times over,” Raph informed his purple masked sibling.

“Don’t be rude come say goodbye to your friends then,” Donnie grunted back.

Smirking Raph rolled his shoulders, “With absolute pleasure.”

Reaching for his Sais he spun them expertly before launching himself back into the melee. They struck out with purpose no longer toying with their foes but determined to render them unconscious and no longer a threat.

Muscles trained for years acted almost of their own accord, bodies moving into a new action even before the initial one had been completed. The last ninja fell from a combination of Raphael’s large leg tripping him combined with Donatello’s Bo expertly connecting at the right angle and pressure to his head.

The black clad ninja had barely collapsed to the rooftop before the two mutant ninja were sprinting across the level surface and jumping over the edge. Instead of landing on the next rooftop they made their way down into the alleyway between buildings where Mikey had already succeeded in getting a wobbly Leonardo to the manhole cover.

“Donnie, check Leo,” Raph instructed as he walked over to grasp his younger brother’s shoulder. “Mikey good job.”

The sea green turtle practically glowed under the praise from his hot-headed sibling, hefting his arm a little tighter around Leo as Donnie checked over his leader’s head.

“Possible concussion, this cut will definitely need stitches, plus that graze down his thigh will need disinfected, who know what is on that metal and wood,” Donnie explained reaching into his pack to pull some gauze free.

Raph stood guard while Donnie wrapped Leo’s leg and head to protect it from the added germs of their sewer jaunt home.

“Donnie take charge of Leo, Mikey clear a path in the sewers we don’t need Leo tripping on anything and having an early bath, I’ll bring up the rear. Move out,” Raph instructed lifting the sewer cover.

The orange banded turtle grinned widely and whooped as he forward flipped down into the sewer below. Donnie helped Leo limp over to the exposed sewer but before he could help lower the injured leader to Mikey below, Leo reached out and grabbed Raph by the back of the neck, bringing the hot-headed turtle’s forehead to his own.

“Mikey isn’t the only one who did good. Good job Raph,” Leo muttered grinning Raph a lopsided grin. “We’ll make a leader out of you yet.”

“Yeah watch your back fearless,” Raph grumbled back at the praise.

Releasing Raph, Leo leant his weight against Donatello turning his head so he could rest his swimming vision on the Bo wielder.

“Haven’t forgotten about you Donnie, I know I can always count on you . . . good job,” Leo slurred slightly.

Donnie smiled at his leader and nodded his head in thanks. Hefting Leo a little so that he could change his grip on the forest green turtle’s carapace, he helped Leo gingerly ease himself down into the sewer. He smiled softly as he felt strong hands and then arms from below guide him fully down into the sewer tunnel, before a supportive Michelangelo kept him upright as they waited for the other two turtles to come down.

Once the sewer cover was back in place Donatello took over the support of Leo and Raph nodded his head at Mikey, signalling the sea green turtle to move off down the sewer tunnel.

“Oookay, home sweet hooommmmmmmeeeee,” Mikey cheered and set off down the tunnel his feet kicking debris out of the way and shouting warnings of uneven surfaces to the turtles behind him.

The elder three turtles chuckled and began to make the slower journey home, working as needed as individuals but also a finely-honed team.

END


End file.
